Rise of Evil: Fall of the Chivalrous
---- Cheval trecked through the halls of Académie d'entraînement's main building. By this time the class, he was supposed to be a part of should be halfway through. He crossed multiple corridors and doors to reach the final hall which led to the Headmaster's office. His hands sat restlessly in the pockets of his white, steel and purple trench coat. As he walked down the corridor, he took notice of the multitude of portraits on the walls. Portraits of students. Students of renown from the school, their most prized few students who had graduated and made a name for themselves in the outside world. Few of them were of any interest to him as most of them seemed like pompous air-heads to him. He reached the door, stopped for a minute to consider what the reason for his presence could be. While he was far from a star-student, it would also be a stretch to call him a rebel or a bad boy. Eventually, he knocked on the door and spoke: "The Headmaster wanted to see me?" Enzo Blanc sat on the other side of the door in his office. He was ready for Cheval, his legs crossed over as he sat by his desk flooded with a large desktop computer on his left. It had many monitors, most of which linked to cameras dotted around the school. One had Cheval's school profile up on it, Enzo had taken it before himself to do one last study before inviting him inside. It was a rare chance to be inside his office. Enzo clasped his hands and unclasped them before calling out to Cheval. "Come in, Cheval," he called out, his voice still had a rather an elegant tone to it from his days in Paris. He looked up at his floor of light brown wooden floorboards with a red carpet leading to his desks before looking back up at the big oak doors. If it wasn't for his computer and the wall of books aligned the office would seem bear. There was no light inside the office, instead, a large window behind Enzo's desk shined through the morning sun and light up the place. A small lamp did sit next to his desk though, in case of late night documents needing to be finished. The office was rather clean and tidy and a seat across from Enzo waited for Cheval's arrival. Cheval stepped into the office as he was called upon. The office, while not a place he had been in previously, still was just about as he had anticipated it to be, with the exception of some colour schemes. He turned his attention to Headmaster Enzo, who with a mere wave of his hand, signalled for Cheval to sit. Cheval, not wanting to push any buttons on the man, seeing that he was called to his office for some matter. How important it did not prove relevant to him, for any reason to be called to the office was something of enough import, took a seat. When no further prompts came from the headmaster, Cheval spoke up. "I hope everything is in order, sir?" Enzo smiled lightly. He knows how to keep up this act by now so it wasn't the usual smile that scared everyone in France, no this smile was almost warm if it wasn't for the lies underneath it. "Things are in order for me but do you feel they are in order for you?" Enzo asked before standing up from his chair, staring outside. "The next class is Class-BAC and I am sure you know yourself what kind of class that is called around the school. Do you plan on staying in such a class?" He watched Cheval's reaction through the reflection of the window. He could've been a bit softer with the question but it did still stand for the boy either way. Not showing anything, Cheval found the question a strange one to start off with, yet he did not question it. "I don't plan on so much as stepping through that class' doors, but if no hero wants to take me in, I suppose that I have little choice," Cheval spoke stoically, yet he did feel a twinge of fear and hopelessness over the prospect. Few heroes wanted to take him in for a trial period, and even fewer would actually want to hire him. BAC seemed inevitable. "How so? Have I done something to hold me back?" Enzo shook his head but watched Cheval carefully. "Many students give up when heroes do not reach for them. Do you think it's fair for some students to get better treatment over others just because they were born with abilities rather than having an ability and willingness to learn more?" His questions were dangerous but Enzo had nothing to fear. He was in his office with only him to hear. He could always say to the press that such interviews were needed if it came to it anyways. "Life isn't about fairness. If it was there would be no poverty, no starvation, no orphans... Life is a game of cards where you are either dealt a good hand or a crap one, and it is up to you to either fold or to make the best of it. But in short, no, it is not." Cheval answered with a sigh, expressing his discontent with the concept despite his acceptance of it. "Much like a family, we do not choose our quirk. I'd like to live with the belief that no quirk is useless, however. That all abilities can be used in some way or another." Enzo smiled and nodded taking a pause to take into Cheval's answer. He had noticed the pause at orphans but that would be expected of the boy and he felt bad for the boy for a mere second. At least the boy knew that this world was filled with unfairness. "Very good, it's nice to see you have put the values we have taught you into your heart, I too feel the same way with Quirks. Everything can be used and all it takes is the right person to wield that power to make it powerful," Enzo pointed at Cheval. "Now, what is your plan with your power? Is it to go on with your dream or seek a new one?" "I'll fulfil the teachings of my teachers and peers, to take their lessons to heart so that I may give back to society. I don't know what shape though since the line of work that is heroics seems to grow more and more distant. No one wants a street urchin, no one wants such a "late bloomer". Worst case scenario I might have to take up vigilante work." Cheval spoke confidently, not flinching even when speaking of going rogue as a vigilante, something both frowned upon and mostly illegal. Enzo arched his eyebrows. He had expected Cheval to say something but vigilante work was not in his mind. "You would be fine with the risk then? Society is not forgiving and most will not accept you back if you decide no." Cheval shrugged. "What can I say? If I can't find work after I leave school then there is all but no hope for my hero future. Might as well do it on my own terms then, despite what this garbage society thinks of it. They have already rejected me, so what do I care about their opinion?" Enzo nodded. "I know how you feel Cheval, that same 'garbage society' wasn't too forgiven to me," he smiled knowingly. "I am not here now because of my own work but by others." Cheval gave a hint of interest when his right brow rose. "What do you mean, headmaster?" Cheval asked, curious yet cautious as to not overstep any bounds in the conversation. "How does one achieve a position through another's work?" The headmaster turned round to face Cheval again. "You know Jonatha well yes? He has a few jobs for people like you," he stopped and turned his computer screen to show two other men. "There are also other people who offer jobs," he pointed at a man with the name ARGENT underneath him. "This man is the reason I am who I am today!" Cheval began to feel suspicious about the whole ordeal. Suddenly he began to slowly connect the dots as he thought back to all the rumours and things Enzo had spoken about earlier, all of which began to shape up a picture. "What sort of jobs? What would it entail?" He asked, trying to get as much info out of the man as possible, careful not to overstep any bounds. Enzo smiled softly as Chevals mind ticked. It was always the sharp ones that were the hardest to recruit. He waved his hand slowly, "take it easy Cheval, none of my jobs will be challenging for a young man like you. You worry too much sometimes!" There were a few seconds of silence before Enzo thought of a quick response to give him. He needed him to be off the edge. Walking over to his kettle his tail coat seemed to sway like peacock feathers. "Cheval, you don't have to do any job you don't want to do. The jobs are simple, usually just helping some people out with their own work for a bit and other times just transporting items. It's a no hitch deal!" he said while not even looking at him. He could barely contain himself. It had been a while since someone had questioned him of all people.